Bootycall
by wartortle4
Summary: Quinn needs help with something. Puck is more than happy to assist. PWP, Smut, Porn. Unbetaed.
1. Chapter 1

This is totally pwp. I hate this pairing romantically, but sexually? I feel like there isn't enough of them just...fucking. It's got hints of gay Quinn in it, if you look.

* * *

Quinn was horny. No other words could describe it. Her spankies were uncomfortable, soaking wet and clinging to her pussy like a lifeline. She needed, absolutely needed release.

She wasn't sure what did it, although she knew something set it off in Glee and she had an inkling- a certain something she didn't care to admit to herself just yet. She hadn't felt this way since the last few months of carrying Beth, and there was no comfortable way of relieving herself.

Cheerios practice was over- and thank God for that, really. She couldn't handle that, not in her condition. Brittany and Santana had been playing some new game, Who Could Get The Farthest In Public When No Ones Looking (Or something close to that, Quinn guessed). They'd caress, touch, kiss each other whenever everyone was paying attention to coach. Or at least they thought everyone- Quinn's delicate state must have given her some super sexual tension sensory, because she always noticed.

And really- she wasn't gay- but it gets to the point where any sexually stimulating activity can drive a horny person insane, and Quinn was way past that.

Quinn was practically running to her car, her pace and the wind blowing the pleats of her skirt around, when she noticed it. The parking lot was pretty empty, all after school activities where over, but there were still two vehicles parked on opposite ends of the lot. Her own, and Puck's beat up black pick up.

Quinn knew where he'd be. Football practice was over and he liked to take long showers. She bit her lip in contemplation. They hadn't talked since Beth was born, and she really couldn't stand him for more than 5 minutes...but...

She was on the pill (her doctor had suggested it after Beth's birth, to help with her hormones) and she knew he would be down for it. It wasn't what she wanted to do (or who, really) but she was desperate.

She spun on her heel quickly and bolted back into the school, hoping to get there in time.

* * *

Puck was naked, singing some Ozzy song into his shampoo bottle. Football practice was lame, he had taken a few too many hits from Karofsky and that new blonde guy wasn't much of a QB. The only thing that really could wind him down was taking a long shower and singing his heart out.

He heard the door of the locker room open, but didn't think much of it. As long as whoever it was didn't bother him, he was fine.

He finished up Paranoid, and shouted a quick thank you to Ohio, before turning the water off and grabbing his towel from the rack.

He dried of quickly, and considered just walking naked to his stuff when he remembered he wasn't alone. He wrapped the soft linen around his waist and walked over to his locker- to discover something completely unexpected.

Quinn Fabray, draped across a bench, with her skirt and underwear discarded on the floor, and a delicate hand teasing glistening pink folds.

"Puck." She whispered, seductively. Her hazel eyes were dark, and intense. Puck really couldn't prevent himself from getting hard, even if he wanted to.

"I knew you'd be begging for the Puckasaurus again." He said with a smirk, dropping his towel and exposing himself.

He really didn't care why Quinn was here, begging for him again. He hadn't cared that night a year ago, either. If his cock wasn't so hard, he'd probably question it, but with a girl this hot begging for him, he thought the 'shoot first ask questions later' motto was appropriate.

Quinn rolled her eyes, as she sat up a little to unzip her Cheerio top. The polyester slid open, revealing small yet incredibly perfect breasts. He immediately fisted himself and stroked slowly, trying to relieve some of the pressure (last time, she had kept her top on) and she smirked.

"I came here for one thing, and one thing only. I want you to fuck me hard." Quinn said, bringing her free hand up to pull at a pretty pink (and erect) nipple.

Puck quickly moved to her, connecting his lips to her pulse point behind her ear and nudging her back down onto the bench. She gasped in pleasure, leaving her breast to clutch at the strip of hair on his head and leaving her pussy to claw at this naked back. Puck grabbed her thighs and pulled them apart, leaving him room to kneel in between her legs.

They both groaned as Puck rutted his massive cock against her warm and slick slit, slowly teasing the both of them. He realized, really, that she didn't need it. She was gushing, drooling all over his cock and he wasn't even inside yet.

"Stop taking your time and fuck me, Puckerman." Quinn demanded, pulling his head away from her neck and giving him a death glare.

Puck smirked, reaching his hand down to grip his cock, and he smacked Quinn's swollen clit with his head a few times, causing her to whimper wantonly.

"You think that I'm that easy?" He asked, continuing to slap her pussy. Obviously, he was going to fuck her, no doubt about it- but if he could get something else out of this, then he'd go for it.

He glanced down between their bodies and groaned at the sight of a thick web of cum (her's, thank you very much) clinging to his dick as he pulled his head up, and bursting when he slapped it against her cunt harshly, causing her to gasp and writhe.

"I have a harem of girls all over town who could take care of me right now if I wanted." Puck said.

Quinn groaned, a mix between exasperation and pleasure. "What do you want?"

Puck leaned back and smiled. "On your knees, now Fabray."

Quinn rolled her eyes, but complied, pulling her top and Puck's discarded towel under her to make herself more comfortable against the dirty tiled floor. Puck stood up, letting his thick cock swing pendulously in front of her face.

"Well, open up." He said, grabbing the base of his dick and rubbing his head against Quinn's pink lips. Quinn whined at the feeling of thick precum gushing out him and coating her lips. She had never done this before, but she was too gone to really care at this point. If it meant she'd get fucked, she was all for it.

She opened her mouth and sucked the tip of Puck's cock in, lathing it with her tongue and sucking harshly. Puck moaned loudly.

"Oh, fuck yeah." He whined, bucking his hips and slightly shoving his length further in her mouth. "You're good at that."

Quinn moaned around his cock, letting her head bob up and down it, and swirling her tongue around his shaft. He was making short thrusts with his hips, fucking himself gently into Quinn's mouth. He didn't want to choke her, but he was starting to loose control.

She pulled off him with a pop, and before he could ask what was happening she moaned. "It's okay, fuck my mouth."

He giggled, actually giggled, from excitement as he grabbed the back of Quinn's head and held on tight. She looked up at him, eyes wide with lust, and opened her jaw fully, waiting for him to go ahead.

He did it without warning, shoved his entire length into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat. She gagged harshly around it, her eyes watering a little, but she nodded for him to continue. He held her head firmly in place as he started a fast pace, sinking in and out of her warm mouth. His cock was in absolute heaven, he could feel her tongue working on the bottom of his dick, and the ridges of her mouth against his head.

He was working fast, his balls pummeling up against her chin. He was close, his balls tightening with every movement of his hips, every lick of her tongue. He looked down and saw that even though her eyes were watering, she her hand between her legs, two fingers swirling around her clit wildly.

"Fuck yeah, it's good for you too, huh? You like sucking cock on the dirty bathroom floor?" Puck asked, before gushing, losing himself and spurting thick ropes of cum down the back of her throat.

She worked to take it all, sucking it down greedily, as he pulled his semi hard cock out. "Fuck." She grunted, spent.

"That was great, Fabray." He said teasingly, but he meant every word.

Quinn looked down at his softening length and growled. She stood up and pushed him back down onto the bench. "Now I'm going to fuck you."

Puck was in awe. He knew Quinn was a bitch, knew she took what she wanted, but the last time she was so nervous. Now, she was confident. It totally had his dick springing to life again, twitching up and slapping against his abs.

She straddled his thighs before picking up his cock and stroking it slowly a few times. His hands immediately found her hips and he watched as she pulled up lined up his cock with her dripping pussy. He closed his eyes tight, the wet heat radiating to his cock felt so good, he couldn't wait to be buried inside.

With a low moan from Puck and a gasp of pleasure from Quinn, she sunk down on his dick, squeezing her hips tight around his length.

"S'good." She moaned quietly, sinking forward and resting her hands on his shoulders.

Puck grunted in agreement, gripping her hips tighter. He knew she needed a moment to adjust to his size, but the velvety hot grip of her cunt gripping on to him had him grinding up into her heat.

"God!" She grunted, raising her hips up and sinking down on his cock. He thrust up to meet her, entranced by the look of pure pleasure drawn across her face. She continued, slowly, bringing her hips in a figure eight motion on each down stroke, a movement that absolutely drove Puck crazy.

"Feel good to be on the Puck train again?" Puck asked, cockily, as he worked his hips up into Quinn. Quinn moaned and scratched down his chest, her fingernails leaving pink trails.

He felt her pussy contract, once, twice, before exploding- gushing wetness out onto his cock and waist. She cried out loudly, grinding against Puck. "Oh, yes...Puck!" She shouted.

Puck continued fucking up into her, grinning. "Fuck baby, you squirted. And I was barely even in yet" He said, proud of himself.

"That was all me." Quinn gasped, too proud to admit what a good fuck he was.

She looked spent, already, and he took the opportunity to flip their position, so she was lying on the bench with her legs wrapped around his waist.  
Her pussy was still spasming, gripping his cock tight in the aftershocks of her orgasm. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slammed into her, his own orgasm in sight. But not before he made her cum again. He was going to get her to admit it.

"Yeah baby, take my cock. You feel so good wrapped around me." Puck moaned, thrusting in quickly and hitting that soft spot he knew drove every girl nuts. Quinn was no exception, she cried out as he continued to knock against her g-spot.

"Puck, Puck, Puck, oh God, yes, Puck!" She chanted, her cunt already starting to flutter around his dick again.

He reached his hand down between their bodies and pressed two fingers against her clit, stroking the swollen nub in pace of his thrusts. "Yeah, baby thats right. Cum on my dick. Beg for it." He ordered.

"Puck, please!" She groaned, shouting in her pleasure.

He pinched her clit, lightly between his fingers, and thrust up roughly against her g-spot as she came undone again.

"Oh god, I love the feeling of you falling apart around me." Puck moaned, continuing to pump into her wildly. His balls were smacking against her ass, and her back was rocking against the wooden bench, as her pussy drenched his cock once again in warm spurts.

It only took a few more strokes for him to explode, her pussy milking his cock for all he was worth. He let loose, and finally pulled his softening dick out of her pussy with a slurping noise, letting a hot mess of their combined cum drip from her onto the bench.

"Shit." He said in realization. "I forgot a condom."

"Don't worry." Quinn purred, in absolute satisfaction. "I'm on the pill."

Puck smiled at the news, and let his finger travel through her folds. He rubbed their cum into her pussy, causing her to gasp and cum with a little aftershock.

"Good to know. Well baby, the Puckster's gotta jet. I'm always free for a bootycall." He said, getting up and pulling his clothes on.

Quinn rolled her eyes, getting up and pulling on her own clothes. "Don't tell anyone about this." she said, and he laughed.

"Of course baby." He said. "See ya in Glee tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

That night, after Puck's mom got home and her and his sister and been asleep for a while, he retired to his bedroom with images from earlier replaying in his head.

Quinn spread and begging for him.

Quinn with his cock buried deep down her throat.

Quinn riding him and squirting all over him.

His cum dripping out of her abused pussy.

Fuck, it got him hard as hell.

He stripped down naked and placed his phone on his nightstand before crawling into the center of his bed. He licked the palm of his hand before gripping his rock hard dick, and lightly massaged it while replaying some of the dirtier things she had said to him.

He was close, thrusting up into his fist and chasing his orgasm, when his phone beeped three times, signaling three new texts. He grunted and abandoned his goal for the moment, figuring it was important.  
He was surprised to find three messages from Quinn, one picture, one video, and one that said youre picking me up for school tomorrow.  
He opened the picture first and was delighted to find a nude picture, from the neck down. The video was even better.

The camera was placed in between her legs, with a perfect view of her pussy as she thrusted three fingers deep inside and rubbed her clit furiously with her other hand, and the sounds of her moaning. The video only lasted 20 seconds, ending with her squirting all over the camera lens.

Puck placed his phone in between his legs and filmed himself jerking his cock furiously. It didnt take long for him to finish, spurting his load and painting his abs. He sent the video, along with a text that said C u 7, before cleaning himself off and falling asleep.

Puck arrived at Quinn's house exactly on time. He watched as she came out, turning briefly to shout something back inside to her mom, and the running into his car.

"Hi." He said, smugly.

She looked at him, eyes burning intensly. "We're not going to school." She said.

"What?" He asked, not sure he heard correctly.

"I don't care where we go, as long as we can be alone." She said, reaching over and resting her hand on the front of his pants. She cupped him gently and started to massage. He grunted, hurrying to turn his truck on and get out of there.  
His mom would be home, so that was out, and obviously Judy was home. He thought quickly, trying to navigate the early morning traffic with Quinn rubbing his rapidly hardening dick (a feat!) before he thought of a place. It was about 20 minutes away, in the outskirts of Carmel, but totally fucking worth it.  
They didn't talk. 10 minutes into the quiet drive Quinn must have gotten bored. She leaned across the seat, placing her face right infront of the obscene (and uncomfortable) bulge in Puck's pants, and licked a hot stripe over his jeans.  
"Fuck Q." He grunted, gripping the wheel tight. "Are you trying to kill me?"  
She didn't respond, just reached her hand over and unzipped his pants. She pulled him free and smiled when she noticed he wasn't wearing boxers.  
"So you're not completely incompitent." She commented, rubbing his cock and smirking. He was about to comment but his protests were cut off when she sucked him into her mouth.  
"Ohhhh!" He moaned, thrusting up into her mouth. "Road head? Really Quinn? Dirty." She smiled around his cock and moaned, sending vibrations through his shaft and straight to his balls.  
She sucked him hard, laving his head with her tongue and bobbing up and down in his lap. He sped, running lights and stop signs to get to his destination. It took a lot of discipline to keep focus on the road ahead of him.  
Finally he got there. He hurried to stop the car and shut off the ignition. By the time they were there, Quinn was making obscene slurping noises, and had one hand massaging his balls.  
"We're here baby." He grunted, dropping his hands to her head and guiding her down further on him. She moaned again, and kept on sucking his cock. It only took a few more bobs of her head and flicks of her tongue before he was shooting down her throat. She moaned as she swallowed all of him, and looked up.  
She examined her surroundings skeptically as she wiped a few drops of cum that seeped out of her lips away. "Jensen's Farm?" She asked, scoffing.  
"Yeah." He panted. "I worked here last summer. They never come to this corner."  
She shrugged and looked down at his still hard cock. "I see you're good to go." She said before straddling his lap. She pulled her skirt up around her hips to expose her bare and glistening pussy and wasted no time rutting down onto his thick cock.  
Quinn gasped, loving the way Puck stretched her tight cunt. He was massive, thick and so long the tip of his cock reached past his bellybutton when he was really hard. At this angle, the head of his cock was pressing right up against her g spot.  
She gasped and moaned, grinding her hips forward on him. He placed his hands on her hips, one helping her gain a steady rhythm, and the other finding the zipper of her cheerios top. With practiced ease (he had fucked the entire cheerio squad) he removed her top and immediately sucked her taught nipple into his mouth.  
"Ungh! Yes!" She gasped, digging her fingers into his hair and pressing his face tight against her breast. "Fuck me with that big cock."  
Puck moaned and thrust his hips up on Quinn's every downstroke. He lightly bit her nipple as he slammed up into her tight, velvety heat. She was gripping on to him tightly, and moaning loudly in time.  
Suddenly she pulled off him.  
"Wha?" He asked, as she bent down on the seat. She got onto her hands and knees, and wiggled her ass.  
"Like this." She said, breathily. He complied and followed, grasping the base of his dick and dragging it through her dripping folds.  
"You fucking can't get enough of my cock? Can you?" He asked, thrusting in to the hilt. She screamed in pleasure, digging her fingers into the vinyl seat. He rammed in hard, thrusting her body with every forward movement, and grabbed two handfulls of ass.  
"Mmmm, no- oh Puck!" She gasped, moving back on to his cock. "Right there, yes yes yes ohhhh!"  
Puck slid his hands forward, running them up her ribs and grabbing her tits harshly as he thrust in. He could feel her pussy twitching, latching on to his dick tighter with evert thrust.  
"I can't wait for you to cream on my big cock." He said, moving his hands agains. He placed one hand on her shoulder and one hand on her waist for leverage as he fucked her harder. The truck was groaning with their movements, no doubt bouncing wildly on the axis, and the windows were fogging up from their activity. Quinn's pussy was making obscene squelching noises.  
"So close. Puck, Puck, Puck, yes!" She moaned, exploding around his cock and dousing him with wetness.  
He continued fucking her at his maddening pace, his balls slapping against her clit and her whimpers echoing through the cab.  
"God yes, fuck youre so good on my cock." Puck grunted. He pulled out and flipped her down so she was lying on her back. He pulled her legs up, one bent back by her head and the other resting on his shoulder (thank GOD for cheerleading) and continued ramming into her.  
"Oh oh oh!" She chanted, sliding her hand down and rubbing furiously at her clit.  
"I wish the school could see you now. Spread and desperate for my cock."  
Quinn came hard again, clenching tight around his cock. "Fuck! Yes Puck, give me your cum."  
Puck's dick responded instantly, shooting his load. He pulled out as he came, purely to coat her clit with his cum. He smirked as she continued to rub herself, spreading his load around her swollen pussy lips.  
"Well, now what do you want to do?" He asked, panting.  
"Give me ten minutes and I'll be good to go again."


	3. Chapter 3

unbetaed. last chapter. hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Quinn bounced on Puck's cock, her pussy slick and wet and twitching from the other loads he had shot in their today. Her back was pressed against his front, with her head leaned against his shoulder and her right arm wrapped around and clutching at the back of his hair while her other rubbed at her battered and abused clit.

They fucked once more in his truck, then Quinn had promised that her mom had gone to work, so they drove back and decided to fuck in the one place Quinn was never allowed to go in unless she was in trouble- her father's study. More specifically, the high backed leather work chair behind his desk. They had really only managed to get Puck's cock out, their clothes still askew and their hair messed up from before, before Puck fucked her hard from behind.

And really, if her father only knew- she'd be in a whole world of trouble.

"Puck." She sighed, feeling her walls twitch at the thought. This was so so so dirty.

"Yeah, you like that?" Puck grunted, clutching her hips harshly in his hands and pumping up in to her wildly. "You like getting a pussy full of my bare cock in your daddy's old office?"

Quinn squeaked, her jaw dropping in a silent "Yes!" as her walls tightened around Puck's cock and warmth flooded through her body from her toes up.

"Yeah, keep bouncing on my dick. God- your pussy feels so good." Puck grunted, reaching one hand up to squeeze at her breast through her cheerleading top. "I'm gonna fill you up with my cum."

Quinn could barely take it anymore. "Yeah, fuck- Puck. Give me your cum."

At her command Puck moaned and jerked his hips up, spilling his warm load into her tight wet pussy, painting her slick walls and adding to the veritable flood of their combined mess already there. Quinn came again at the feel of the warm spurts, half surprised he had managed to produce something after all the cum he had already shot off today.

Quinn bounced slowly on his cock, riding them both through it, before collapsing bonelessly on top of him, leaking trails of jizz down his softening cock.

"Fuck." She moaned, tired.

"Again?" Puck asked, joking. She raised her arm to slap his head weakly and Puck just chuckled. "So what does this make us?" He asked. "I know you're not into one night stands or anything but-"

"No." She said, her voice hoarse from screaming. "I...you're a great friend Puck, and you're a really good fuck, but I don't have it in me to be anymore than that." She admitted.

Puck smiled and placed a kiss to her cheek, showing that he understood. "So fuck buddies." He said.

Quinn sighed. "Every once in a while, yeah sure."

They were torn out of their post coital bliss a few moments later by the sound of the front door opening. Quinn had completely lost track of the time, but a quick glance at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room told her it was 12:45, right about the time that Judy got home for lunch every day.

"Fuck." She murmured, hopping off of Puck and letting him slide out. She could feel his come trickling down her thighs as she moved, and it made her pussy clench despite the fear of getting caught.

"I thought you said your mom wouldn't be home for hours?" Puck hissed, stuffing his cock back into his pants and hopping under the desk in front of him.

"Yeah, I said that 3 hours ago." Quinn shot back, adjusting her clothes and running a hand through her messed up hair before sitting back down in the chair.

"Quinnie?" Judy called from down the hallway. Puck sniggered at the nickname under the desk and Quinn kicked him, shutting him up quickly. She scrambled around and pulled one of the books strewn haphazardly across the cherry oak of her dad's desk into her hands and opened it up, quickly glancing at the title, and pretended to read it.

Judy came into the study with a careful look on her face, peaking her head in through the crack of the door. No one was allowed into her father's study, and both mother and daughter still were wary of the room (well before today) despite the fact that he had left and never came back for any of his things.

"Quinn? What are you doing home?" Judy asked carefully.

Quinn looked up from the book and smiled. "We had a half day today, mom." She responded, easily. "Teacher evaluations."

"Oh. Okay...uh...what are you doing in your father's study?"

Puck couldn't hear a word of the conversation happening in front of him between the two women. His entire being was occupied with the fact that he had a front row tickets of Quinn's pussy, red and spread and seeping his cum onto the leather of the chair he was sat in. Fuck, he didn't think he could get it up again after the three blow jobs and the five loads he had shot in her to make her pussy look so good, but he needed to do something about it.

Quinn was saying something about Civics projects and tutoring and the book she was fake reading when Puck crawled closer to where her legs where spread. He debated just taking a picture of it with his phone and saving it for later, but he remembered he had left his phone in his truck. So really, he did the only thing he could think of- the only thing his instincts told him to do- and leaned forward with a sly smirk on his lips and his tongue poking out between them.

"Really Quinn, it's okay." Judy said. "This isn't your father's room anymore. Go ahead." Judy waved off.

Quinn smiled, about to respond a thanks, when a warm wet tongue ran up the length of her pussy lips. She squeaked, almost inaudibly at the feeling. "I uh...thanks mom." She said, panicked.

"No problem dear." Judy said, unaware of her daughter's attention being focused to the tongue rubbing at her cum soaked clit. "I'm making a sandwich. I'll leave one for you on the counter."

"Sure- th-th-thanks mom!" She grunted as Judy turned to leave the room. "Close the door behind you!" She yelled.

The door closed with a thump and Quinn let out the moan she had been holding back. "I'm gonna fucking kill you." She grunted, looking down to find Puck's head between her legs, lapping at her pussy.

She grabbed onto the ridiculous stripe of hair and forcefully redirected his mouth, which was probing her cunt with teasing circles, back to her clit which he sucked in and immediately started humming something that sounded suspiciously like a Judas Priest song.

"Fuuuuuuck!" She drawled out, feeling a tight burst of hot pleasure soak through her body, coming while rocking her hips into Puck's face.

Puck immediately abandoned his post and crawled out from behind the desk, smirking as Quinn lied back in the chair, legs spread and jaw unhinged with a pure look of pleasure on her face. "I think that banging orgasm made up for the fact that your mom could have found us."

Quinn grunted and nodded. "You need to get out of here. I'm surprised she didn't even ask about the truck."

"Alright." Puck said, moving to open the window to her dad's study (luckily it was on the first floor).

"Thank you, for today." Quinn said with a teasing smile on his lips as he crawled half out the window.

"Any time. Seriously." He said before disappearing.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the day Quinn and Puck skipped school to fuck like rabbits, and neither student had really talked to each other, both growing increasingly busier as the school year started to take off.

But, as Puck sat in the stands during his gym period feigning 'cramps', (which his teacher either was an idiot or just didn't give a fuck) watching Brittany and Santana practically fuck each other on the floor, pretending they were getting heavily into the defense aspect of their one on one game of basketball- Puck knew that he needed to call someone.

"Meet me at the 1 floor janitor closet" Puck sent to Quinn before tucking his cellphone back in his pockets. Without a word to his teacher, who was too mesmerized by his friend's dance (perv) he exited the gym and hustled to stand by the aforementioned closet.

Luckily for Puck, Quinn was in study hall- one she was unfortunate enough to share with Rachel Berry, who decided today was the perfect day to ditch the animal sweaters and dress like Britney Spears circa Hit Me Baby One More Time, and she needed to get the fuck out of there and find some eye bleach (or a distraction from the weird thoughts plaguing her head).

"What do you want?" She asked as she approached Puck, who was leaning against the door with a sly smirk on his face. He didn't respond, just popped open the door and made an "after you" gesture with his arm. Quinn rolled her eyes and walked in. She should've known, really.

Puck entered and closed the door behind him. "Look, I'm hard as fuck right now and it's killing me. The other day I took care of you when you were so horny you almost exploded and I think this fuck buddies thing should go two ways." He ranted in the dark. He reached up and pulled the string attached to the light bulb ahead. He stopped talking the second he saw Quinn pulling her red spankies off one leg.

"It's fine. Can we do this?" Quinn asked, feigning annoyance as she squeezed her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure in between her legs.

Puck quickly pulled the fly down on his jeans and pulled his boxers and pants down to his ankles, letting his achingly hard cock spring free. He sighed at the slight relief, raising a hand to his cock and stroking slowly, gathering the precum that was already pooling at his head and using it to slick himself up. "Bend over, grab that industrial rack."

She did as told, flipping the pleats of her skirt up with her to expose her perfect ass and glistening pussy. Puck raised an eyebrow, stepping forward and abandoning rubbing his cock to rub at her pussy lips instead, causing her to moan.

"Mmm, someone wants me." Puck teased, gently probing two fingers into the hot, velvet grip of her snatch.

Quinn gasped and bucked back. "Just fuck me, Puckerman." She groaned.

Not one to deny a request, Puck stepped forward and immediately sunk his cock into her, reveling in the way her body split open around him. "Aw fuck," he grunted. "It's so sexy, the way your pussy just splits for my cock."

He gripped onto her hips and started thrusting forward, trying to be gentle at first as he set the pace.

"Faster." Quinn gasped, bouncing back on his cock, loving the feeling of her insides being massaged by his thick dick.

Puck sped forward, thrusting in rapidly at this point, and angling his hips upward to hit Quinn's soft spot. "Aw fuck, you love it. Skipping class to get fucked by the school's badass. You're gonna go back to class and sit there with my cum dripping out of you learning about the Pythagorean theorem or some shit." He moaned, reaching around to rub at her clit.

Quinn already had stars behind her eyes as she rode backwards on his cock, and the feeling of his fingers brushing against her clit was enough to set her off. "Fuck, Puckerman!" She groaned, tightening around his cock in waves as she shook with pleasure.

Puck was going to make a comment about how short she lasted, but the feeling of her pussy gripping and twitching on his already hard cock was too much. "Aw, yeah!" He grunted, spurting hot ropes deep inside her pussy.

He pulled out slowly, watching as Quinn twitched and sent a huge glob os his load dripping back out. "Fuck, you're cunt looks so hot when your drooling out my cum." He grunted, leaning back against the door.

Quinn made to stand up and shivered, feeling as it slid down her thighs. "Don't talk like that you'll get me good to go again, and class ends in 5 minutes." She said, grabbing for a roll of paper towels and pulling it off to clean herself.

Puck watched with wide eyes as she did, and felt himself grow hard. "Five minutes is enough time for a quick sloppy blowjob." He bargained, causing Quinn to roll her eyes as she pulled her spankies back on and dropped the dirtied paper towel on the ground.

"We're done here." She said.

"Fine." He said, stuffing his cock back into his pants. He'd just have to jerk off to the video she had sent him in his truck later.


End file.
